


I Adore You

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Doyoung had never expected to end up here. He had never expected Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	I Adore You

Doyoung had never expected to end up here. He had never expected Lee Jeno.

Jeno who used to be just a kid, his brother’s friend from school. Tiny little Jeno who would come over and play video games with Donghyuk after school. The boy who would blush every time Doyoung talked to him, his crush so obvious. Jeno who he hadn’t seen since Doyoung left for university years ago.

When Doyoung had moved closer to work and into a shared house, he knew he would have a roommate. Taeyong, owner and resident of said house, had informed him that the available room was the largest and already had an inhabitant who was looking for a roommate.

Doyoung had not minded. He’d actually looked forward to it after spending the last couple of years in a tiny shoebox apartment alone.

No one had been home when Taeyong had shown him around. Of course he had mentioned his possible roommate’s name but Doyoung hadn't thought much of it. The thought of the Jeno he once knew was fleeting and easily forgotten.

“Jeno couldn’t be here but he’s a sweetheart I promise. The real menace is Yuta,” Taeyong had joked. (He was right.)

Doyoung had needed to move quickly and hadn’t gotten the chance to meet Jeno beforehand. He wasn’t there the day Doyoung had moved in either. Taeyong had informed him that Jeno was a nurse and wouldn’t be back till late that night. It felt like university again, moving into a room with no idea who he’ll be sharing his new place with.

Doyoung had been knackered that night, exhausted from working in the morning and then spending the rest of the day unpacking. He was fast asleep by the time Jeno had gotten home and he was gone again for a morning shift before Doyoung even woke up.

It was strange. It felt like he was rooming alone except for the obvious signs of another person. The wet towel thrown on the other bed, the door to the attached bathroom left ajar whereas Doyoung had been sure to close it, the pajama pants that had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Despite the slight mess, Doyoung knows that Jeno must have been careful not to wake him. The closer to morning, the more likely Doyoung is to wake at the slightest noise so the fact that he slept so soundly was telling.

Doyoung had cleaned up, figuring it’s the least he could do for his new roommate. He’d hung up his towel and made his bed and part of him is worried if he was overstepping but he figured if he is then it will just be part of the process of figuring out how to live with each other. 

When Jeno got back, Doyoung didn't even notice him. He was laying on his bed, phone held above his head as he mindlessly scrolled through twitter. Taeyeon’s delicate voice is all he could hear with his earphones in.

It’s only when his phone had slipped from his hand and fallen on his face did he notice he was no longer alone. His earphones slipped out of his ears and Doyoung was greeted to the sound of laughter.

Doyoung’s face had burned red from embarrassment but he hardly noticed because all he could focus on was Jeno.

The same Jeno he’d known years ago and yet so different. The same smile, his eyes almost completely shut as he laughed, but a changed face. Older, more chiseled and handsome. He was taller, maybe as tall as Doyoung himself, and lean too. It was obvious he was fit, the dark blue scrubs he wore doing little to hide his shape.

Luckily Doyoung was able to gain his bearings before Jeno noticed his awkward gaping.

“Lee Jeno, stop laughing at me!” Doyoung tried to sound authoritative (he was the older one after all) but it came out more whiny than anything.

Jeno quieted down a little but he still giggled, his blinding smile never left his face.

“Hyung, I never imagined it would really be you.” 

Jeno had later thanked him for cleaning up.

Their relationship was never difficult. At first they were simply sharing a space. They were living in the same room but not much else connected their lives. Until it did that is.

Being a nurse, Jeno’s schedule was odd and constantly changing. Doyoung could never really keep up with what shift Jeno was working each day, whether it was a day shift or afternoon shift or the cursed night shifts. It was hectic and Doyoung found it admirable how Jeno was able to adapt his schedule accordingly. There were days in a row where Doyoung barely even saw Jeno other than his hair sticking cutely out from where his head was buried under his blanket.

These were the days where Doyoung did his best to make Jeno’s life as easy as possible. He would keep the room clean, help with Jeno’s laundry and sometimes prepare food for him to take to work. Jeno would always tell him it wasn’t necessary but Doyoung honestly enjoyed it.

“It’s fine, Jeno. I like taking care of you.”

Then there were the times Jeno would have several days off in a row. Those were the days Doyoung would look forward to the most.

They would eat their meals together, watch movies or even just chill in their room and enjoy each other's company. Jeno would occasionally invite him to the gym and Doyoung would promptly decline. Jeno would come back with a treat from the bakery nearby and Doyung would tell him that he’s an angel. Of course Jeno would then laugh and look like a literal angel.

Things were good between them and Doyoung was happy with Jeno as his roommate. The only downside (but was it really?) was that Doyoung would frequently see Jeno in various states of undress. It wasn’t good for his health.

It wasn't unusual of course, for Jeno to dress and undress in their room. Doyoung did the same. It shouldn’t have fazed him and yet Doyoung had to force himself to avert his eyes everytime knowing that if he didn’t he would be caught staring. His face flushed and his body warmed and Doyoung had to pray that Jeno wouldn't notice.

It was weird, reacting this way to Jeno. For so long, he had been just a kid and suddenly he was more than that. He was older and he was hot and Doyoung’s attraction to him felt like whiplash.

This was easy enough to ignore though. It wasn’t the first time Doyoung had seen someone attractive after all.

Things were great. He was fond of Jeno, considered him a friend, someone he wanted to spend his time with.

But then Doyoung would find himself excited at the simple thought of Jeno. He would think of what they could do together, the movies they should watch, what he should cook for him and where they could go together.

It took awhile for him to really notice what was happening. Jeno had become an integral part of his life. For some time Doyoung simply brushed it off. It was bound to happen, they were living together. It was natural they grew close.

Doyoung could only deny it for so long though. The way he would feel warm when Jeno smiled at him. How he would wonder how Jeno is when he wasn’t around. The way even the littlest thing would remind Doyoung of him. Jeno’s ability to elevate his mood with just his presence and how the room felt colder at night when he wasn’t there.

_ [1:46am] _

_ Jenoooo tell your work you cant do nights anymore _

_ I cant sleep without you here to protect me from the monster under my bed _

The most obvious sign though was the way his heart would react to Jeno simply saying his name.

Doyoung was falling in love and he could only deny it for so long.

He couldn’t help but think of how the tables had turned. Jeno had such an obvious crush on him in the past and Doyoung had pretended to be oblivious. Now it was Doyoung’s turn to suffer. It was his turn to admire Jeno from the sidelines. He’d had his affections once already so Doyoung figured the chances of it happening again were slim to none.

Doyoung tried to not let it bother him too much, choosing instead to simply enjoy his time with Jeno. Whatever happened, Doyoung would deal with it then.

It had been five months since Doyoung moved in and two since he realised he was falling for Jeno. Unrequited love or not, Doyoung had never been happier.

“Jeno, you know I adore you, right?” Doyoung had called across the room one night to where Jeno had lain on his bed typing away on his laptop.

Jeno looked at him and Doyoung could see the apples of his cheeks flush pink just a little.

Jeno had ignored Doyoung’s comment. Instead he sat up and patted the space next to him, inviting Doyoung to come over.

Doyoung went and sat next to him. He tucked himself into Jeno’s side like he had so many times before. Jeno slung an arm around his shoulders and played with Doyoung’s hair.

“Movie night?” Jeno asked, his voice quiet and gentle.

Doyoung noded. “Coco?”

“You’re so predictable,” Jeno had laughed.

Doyoung didn’t respond, knowing Jeno was right.

Jeno turned the movie on, laptop sitting between their legs, and then switched off his lamp. The only light in the room came from Doyoung’s own lamp across the room.

They watched the movies in silence save for a comment here or there. This wasn’t anything different to what they usually did but if felt different somehow. Like there was a different energy in the room, a charge in the air.

Every now and then Doyoung would look over at Jeno. He would trace the lines of his face with his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch him but he resisted, fearing what he might do if he let himself go too much.

Jeno looked back at him, catching him staring. He held his gaze, somehow he kept Doyoung frozen in place. The look in his eyes was so intense and powerful, Doyoung could not look away. He could feel his heart thump in his chest as Jeno gently took hold of his chin, using his hold to draw him closer still. He could hear his heartbeat it in his ears and he was convinced it was so loud that Jeno could hear it too.

Jeno moved his hand along Doyoung’s face. His fingers traced lightly against his jaw and along his cheek, doing what Doyoung had been too afraid to do.

Doyoung felt like he was vibrating in his skin. He didn't know what to think, didn't want to hope.

“Hyung,” Jeno whispered, so close Doyoung could feel the breath of his words along his face. “I adore you, too.”

Jeno leaned even closer then. He tilted his head and Doyoung closed his eyes, too overwhelmed by the thoughts jumbled in his mind.

Jeno pressed his lips gently to the corner of Doyoung’s own, chaste and sweet and absolutely perfect. He pulled away just a little and Doyoung could feel his stare. He opened his eyes and returned his gaze. Jeno’s eyes flickered down to Doyoung’s lips before they darted back up to his eyes.

Doyoung licked his lips, anticipating what was to come. It didn’t feel real. It felt too good to be true. His chest felt tight with want so when Jeno leaned in once more, he didn't hesitate.

Doyoung closed the distance between them and firmly pressed their lips together. It was simple and pure and absolutely intoxicating. Doyoung had fisted his hands in Jeno’s shirt and tried to pull him closer and Jeno in turn had winded his arms around his waist.

When they finally parted, they were both breathless. They looked at eachother and Doyoung couldn't help but smile and let a giggle escape him from his joy. Jeno had reciprocated with a smile so bright and beautiful that Doyoung couldn’t help but surge forward to kiss him again, quick but wonderful.

Jeno laughed as he lifted Doyoung into his lap and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so many years.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first DoJen.. Also my first time writing in past tense (a lot of editing was required).
> 
> This is the first thing I've finished in a long time. I've been stuggling with motivating myself to write and so this fest was a lovely way of trying to push myself without overwhelming myself so thank you to the mods for this lovely fest.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed even a little bit of this. It's not very confident in this piece but if even one person likes it then I'll be happy.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
